Sweet Sixteen Surprise
by purplecat41877
Summary: Kyle and Frederick announce that they're dating Angela and Rachel at their sixteenth birthday party and find out some amazing news from a couple other relatives.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, Frederick, Angela, Rachel, Mr. Stapleman, Colleen, Paul, Leslie, Jeremy, Luke, Audrey, and Vincent are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Sweet Sixteen Surprise**

Identical twins Kyle and Frederick Stapleman in their bedroom getting ready for their 16th birthday party. They were looking forward to sharing their surprise with the rest of the family.

"Should we call them and let them know when to come?" Kyle asked.

"We should," Frederick replied.

"Mom and Dad will love Angela and Rachel."

"Same with Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey."

"I'll go to the cat area and call Angela."

"I'll stay here and call Rachel."

Kyle walked out of the room. Frederick got his cell phone out of his nightstand and dialed Rachel Applepassion.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, it's Frederick," Frederick said.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to discuss when you and Angela could make it over here for the party."

"I'll have to talk to Angela and call you back."

"That'll work."

The two of them said bye to each other. Then they hung up and Kyle entered the room.

"Angela's going to call me back after she talks to Rachel," Kyle said.

"Rachel told me the same," Frederick said.

"This'll be a birthday to remember."

"Especially when we reveal our surprise."

"We should finish getting ready so we won't be late for our own birthday party."

"Good thinking."

Kyle and Frederick finished getting ready for the party. Then they left the room.

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Rachel and her identical twin sister Angela were getting ready for Kyle and Frederick's birthday party. Angela had just called Kyle and confirmed that she and Rachel would be at the party in a couple hours.<p>

"They're going to be so surprised," Angela said.

"Especially when we reveal our secret," Rachel said."Let's finish getting ready."

"Good idea."

Angela and Rachel changed into flowery dresses with white sandals. Then they brushed their hair, put on makeup, and left the room.

* * *

><p>The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, thirty-seven year old Chloe and Roger Stapleman entered the room.<p>

"Happy 45th birthday," Chloe said to the turtles.

"Happy 17th anniversary," Donny said to Chloe and Roger.

"Speaking of birthdays, where's Kyle and Frederick?" Mikey asked.

"Probably still getting ready," Roger replied.

"This will be some party," Raph said.

"Especially since we're celebrating 6 birthdays and a wedding anniversary," Leo said.

Just then, Kyle and Frederick entered the room. Kyle was wearing a red suit and Frederick was wearing a blue one.

"This is going to be an amazing party," Kyle said.

"Sure will," Frederick said.

Just then, the doorbell rang and the twins raced to answer it. They returned with 2 identical twin girls with blond hair and gray eyes that were wearing flowery dresses and white sandals.

Eventually, the rest of the guests arrived. Then Kyle and Angela stood up along with Frederick and Rachel.

"We have an announcement to make," Kyle said.

"Rachel and I are a couple and so are Kyle and Angela," Frederick announced.

Just then, Kyle and Frederick's 23 year old cousin Leslie Collandar and her boyfriend Jeremy Treestump stood up. The two of them joined hands.

"Jeremy and I are engaged," Leslie announced.

"We'll start sending out wedding invitations once we set a date," Jeremy said.

Leslie and Jeremy sat down. Then Roger's 29 year old sister Audrey Lightgreen and her husband Vincent stood up holding hands.

"We also have exciting news," Vincent announced.

"We're going to have a baby," Audrey said with a smile.

"Glad to hear lots of great news," Luke, Leslie's 21 year old brother, said.

"Sounds like we've got lots to celebrate," Mr. Stapleman said.

"It'll be great to have another baby in the family," Colleen Collandar, Roger's 45 year old sister, said.

"Not to mention that Kyle, Frederick, Leslie, and Luke get to have another cousin," Paul, Colleen's husband, chimed in.

"Roger, we'd better get the refreshments," Chloe suggested.

"Good thinking," Roger said.

Chloe and Roger announced that they would be right back. Then they left the room.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, everyone was having refreshments and chatting. There was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, black bean taco pizza, chips, pretzels, soda, and sparkling fruit punch.<p>

"I'm glad our family knows were dating now," Kyle said.

"Same here," Angela said.

"We're really glad you could make it to our party," Frederick said.

"It was really worth coming over for," Rachel said.

Kyle and Angela wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips. Frederick and Rachel did the same.

Just then, the turtles, Kyle, and Frederick opened their birthday presents. They thanked everyone for the gifts as they were opened.

* * *

><p>After the party, the turtles were spending time in the dojo. They were tossing around a ball in a circle.<p>

"That was some amazing party," Mikey said.

"I couldn't agree more," Donny said.

"I hope it works out with Kyle and Angela," Leo said.

"Not to mention Frederick and Rachel," Raph said.

The turtles continued to chat while tossing around the ball. Eventually, they put the ball away and left the dojo.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the turtles were setting up the large air mattress. They decided to sleep together that night.<p>

"That was one of the most memorable birthday parties we've ever had," Donny said.

"I've never heard so much good news in one day," Mikey said.

"Five more years until our 50th birthday," Leo said.

"Don't remind us," Raph said with a groan.

The turtles got on the air mattress and covered themselves with a large blanket. They chatted with each other until they drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
